


Bebé inesperado

by thedude



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedude/pseuds/thedude
Summary: ‘Éste fanfic participa en el evento “Hikari Month” del grupo AoKaga 5x10’





	Bebé inesperado

Cuando aquella prueba marcó las dos rayitas sintió que le existencia misma se le venía abajo, sería su cuarto embarazo, y su quinto hijo o hija, respiró profundo y se calmó, tal vez había dado falso positivo, así que se tranquilizó y salió del baño viendo a Taiga durmiendo profundamente con Dai y Tai abrazados a su pecho con sus largos cabellos rojizos siendo un completo desastre pues ambos niños se negaban a cortarse el cabello.

Salió cuidadoso de la habitación yendo a la habitación de la princesa de la casa, la pequeña Aoi quien dormía profundamente abrazada a su peluche de conejito rosa regalo de su tía Satsuki, de ahí pasó a la habitación de su hijo mayor, Tsubasa quien dormía soltando pequeños quejidos mientras se revolvía enredándose en las sábanas, mal hábito herencia suya.

Amaba a sus hijos, pero… criar a cuatro niños no era nada sencillo, menos tratando de mantener su carrera a flote, ser entrenador del equipo de los Lakers de Los Ángeles donde su esposo también jugaba era sumamente difícil, no podía pedir un año sabático, y sabía que todos sus jugadores se negarían a que pasara por el estrés de andar tras ellos en cada partido hasta el parto.

‒ ¿Qué debería hacer?‒ se preguntó suspirando cansado, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, finalmente eran las seis cincuenta y en cualquier momento su nena despertaría para pedir su jugo de manzana y sus gajos de naranja para sentarse viendo al jardín y observar las aves antes de que sus hermanos despertaran gritando porque se les haría tarde y los espantaran.

Y apenas terminó de cortar los gajos de naranja de su princesa oyó sus suaves pacitos por el corredor, tenía solamente cuatro años y era la niña más hermosa del universo entero, ojitos azules como los suyos, cabellos rojos como su padre y el temperamento de Kuroko, pues era sumamente calmada y dulce, nada que ver con sus hermanos, quienes tenían personalidades explosivas y dramáticas.

‒ Buenos días papi‒ murmuró la pequeña con una sonrisa dulce y suave abrazándose a su pierna, cosa que mataba de amor cada mañana al moreno.

‒Buenos días mi princesa‒ le contestó besando su cabecita, entregándole su jugo y su platito con gajos, de inmediato los tomó agradeciendo yendo a sentarse en la mesa del comedor.

Comenzó a preparar el café para Taiga, pues ahora él ya no podría beberlo, y después comenzó con los huevos revueltos con salchicha y waffles yendo directamente a la tostadora. Iba a medio camino para terminar con el desayuno cuando oyó a Tsubasa golpear su puerta saliendo con los cabellos azules revueltos y una mueca de somnolencia.

‒ Ya estoy‒ murmuró abrazándose a él, su hijo tenía catorce años y no se veía en lo absoluto que en el futuro próximo fuera a dejar de ser tan físico.

‒Es sábado amor‒ le dijo besando su cabeza, oyéndolo quejarse, pues podría haber dormido más, finalmente los fines de semana eran sus días libres de actividades extras de la escuela.

‒ No me digas eso‒ sollozó exagerado‒ ¿Puedo ir a casa de Kise?‒ preguntó entonces viéndolo con sus ojitos rubíes de cachorrito, idénticos a los de Taiga cuando quería algo de él‒ veremos la nueva película del muñeco demoniaco.

‒ Te dan miedo esas películas Tsubasa‒ le dijo pellizcando su mejilla‒ y después solamente quieres dormir con nosotros.

‒ Pero papá dijo que siempre que me sintiera mal podría dormir con ustedes‒ dijo con un puchero enorme‒ por favor mami bonito, precioso, encantador, excelente entrenador.

‒Ya mocoso adulador‒ dijo rendido Daiki dándole su plato con comida‒ saca el jugo de naranja y la leche del refrigerador.

Tsubasa sonrió ampliamente tomando su plato llevándolo a la mesa para después sacar el jugo y la leche del refrigerador oyendo las suaves voces adormiladas de los niños quienes salían del cuarto de sus padres tomados de la mano con caras de sueño y cabellos hechos un desastre.

‒Buenos días torbellinos‒ saludó dulcemente Daiki besando sus frentes, ayudándolos a lavar sus manos para después dejar que fueran a sentarse en la mesa comiendo muy lentamente, el único momento del día en que ninguno era un torbellino de risas, gritos y movimientos bruscos.

Finalmente se sentó cuando Taiga apareció en su campo de visión y le regaló una enorme y brillante sonrisa, besó la cabeza de su princesa quien sonrió dulcemente y revolvió aún más los cabellos de Tsubasa antes de besarlo a él.

‒ Buenos días familia‒ dijo sentándose comenzando a servirse un enorme plato de comida‒ ¿Dormiste bien?‒ preguntó a Daiki viendo a los gemelos ir despertando poco a poco.

‒ Si, solamente me sentí un poco acalorado‒ murmuró mintiendo levemente bebiendo su jugo.

‒ ¿Y ese milagro de jugo?‒ preguntó curioso sonriendo.

‒Tenía ganas de tomar jugo‒ dijo únicamente comenzando a comer para que su esposo ya no hiciera más preguntas, por la tarde iría al hospital con la excusa de ir a recoger algunos trajes a la tintorería y al súper mercado.

Taiga asintió no muy convencido, pero no le quiso dar más vueltas a eso, su esposo era medio extraño a veces, como cuando comenzó a comer apios con mayonesa y chispas de chocolate y dos semanas después descubrieron que esperaba a Tsubasa o cuando comenzó a comer galletas de chocolate con chimichurri y chile morrón, dos días después de esa comida se enteraron de los gemelos y finalmente cuando comenzó a comer demasiados batidos de vainilla con papas fritas y supieron que su princesa vendría.

Después de pensar en todo aquello se quedó completamente quieto sin probar su comida antes de ver a su esposo un segundo muy fijamente.

‒ ¿Estás embarazado?‒ preguntó entonces sin un solo pelo en la legua, viendo cómo se sonrojaba y se medio ahogaba con su jugo de naranja‒ ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Ya avisaste al comité?

‒ No es seguro‒ murmuró por lo bajo tras recuperarse, de nada le serviría mentirle a su esposo, tenía sexto sentido cuando se trataba de dejarlo preñado‒ iré al hospital por la tarde.

‒ No quiero molestar ni nada‒ dijo Tsubasa mientras partía sus hot cakes‒ pero de verdad necesitan usar algún método anticonceptivo o seremos más barato por docena‒ bromeó viéndolos fijamente‒ además el cuerpo de papi no es tan fuerte…‒ susurró preocupado por la salud de su progenitor pues el embarazo de su hermanita fue muy complicado con su papá pasando mucho tiempo yendo y viniendo del hospital.

Daiki suspiró levemente pues sus hijos más pequeños no entendían muy bien, ya que solamente tenían siete y cuatro años, pero su cuerpo había quedado muy débil después de su niña, pues había sufrido de preclamsia y anemia después del parto.

‒Yo sé que estamos muy preocupados por Daiki, pero primero verificaremos si hay o no bebé, ¿sí?, no hay que adelantarnos a los hechos y sí, si hay un bebé entonces tomaremos las medidas necesarias para que tanto su hermanito o hermanita y papi estén bien‒ dijo Taiga con mucha seguridad quitando de los hombros de Daiki un súper peso.

El resto del desayuno pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, Daiki bañó a su princesa y le colocó un bonito vestido rosa pastel y le hizo dos coletas altas resaltando sus cabellos rojizos quien salió rápidamente al jardín donde sus hermanos mayores ayudaban a su papá en la jardinería, pues extrañamente Taiga disfrutaba ampliamente de cultivar flores y árboles frutales.

‒ Iré al súper, después al hospital‒ le avisó a su esposo quien asintió besando sus labios de forma dulce.

‒No importa el resultado saldremos de esto juntos‒ le dijo sincero‒ podrías entrenar el equipo de los niños por esos meses.

‒No tengo la paciencia para entrenar niños y lo sabes‒ soltó sonriendo levemente‒ llevaré también a Tsubasa a casa de Ryouta.

‒ Ugh, no entiendo porque son tan amigos‒ gruñó bajito.

‒No seas un papá celoso Taiga, al menos él sí sabe cómo ponerse un condón‒ le picó, pues la razón por la que fueron padres jóvenes fue la falta de experiencia de ambos en cómo usar anticonceptivos.

Taiga se fingió indignado volviendo a sus plantas y a supervisar a los más pequeños, mientras Daiki y Tsubasa subían a la camioneta arrancando para ir al súper primero.

‒ Mami‒ murmuró Tsubasa a medio camino logrando que Daiki le prestase atención un segundo antes de volver su vista a la carretera‒… ¿Si quieres tener a este bebé?‒ preguntó tímido y asustado‒ n-no es que no me emocione un nuevo hermanito o hermanita… pero si tengo que decidir, prefiero mil veces tenerte a ti en casa‒ murmuró con voz quebrándosele pues la posibilidad de que Daiki falleciera durante el parto era muy alta y no podría perdonarse que su mamá se muriera por un bebé.

Daiki comprendiendo los miedos de su primogénito orilló la camioneta y apagó el motor volteándose para atraerlo a su pecho besando sus cabellos sintiendo rápidamente las lágrimas tibias manchando su playera.

‒ Yo sé que estas asustado mi amor, pero no tengo el corazón para deshacerme de un bebé… aún si mi vida corre peligro por esa decisión y sé que es egoísta decirlo porque ya los tengo a ustedes cuatro y son mis soles e iluminan mi vida entera.

‒ ¿Entonces por qué si lo tendrías?‒ preguntó contrariado, pues él pensaba que sus hermanos y su papá eran mucho más importantes que un bebé sin nacer.

‒ Porque si no me deshice de ti, ni de los gemelos ni tu hermana, menos podría hacerle eso a este bebé, además ni siquiera sabemos si hay un bebé.

Tsubasa se sintió contrariado por un momento, pues jamás pensó en que sus papás pudieron haber decidido deshacerse de él pues cuando nació Daiki apenas tenía 17 y Taiga 18.

‒ Pero quiero que te cuides mucho‒ le pidió suavemente tomando su mano‒ por favor, ¿sí?

‒ Claro que si mi amor‒ le dijo besando su cabeza‒ vamos con Ryouta, ¿sí?

El pequeño peli azul asintió suspirando con ojitos húmedos antes de quedarse quieto en el asiento hasta que llegaron a la casa del rubio donde lo recibió el pelinegro hijo de Ryouta.

Kai recibió con los brazos abiertos a Tsubasa quien se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello asustándolo un poco, pues el pequeño moreno solamente hacia aquello cuando algo muy malo pasaba en su vida.

‒ Vendré por el antes de la cena‒ le avisó Daiki con una sonrisa suave, pues conocía de la relación de ambos jóvenes, Kai era mayor que Tsubasa por dos años, pero siempre había sido bastante maduro para su edad, eso probablemente heredado de Imayoshi.

Kai asintió amable y se despidió de su casi suegro con una mano mientras su otro brazo sostenía aun firmemente a su pequeño moreno.

‒ ¿Qué pasa bebé?‒ preguntó cuándo Daiki desapareció de su vista y pudo enfocarse completamente en su novio.

‒ Papi está embarazado de nuevo… tengo mucho miedo de perderlo‒ susurró con el corazón roto.

‒ Conozco al tío Daiki y al tío Taiga y sé que ambos son lo suficientemente cuidadosos para que nada malo pase en este embarazo‒ le dijo con seguridad, pues él mismo había pasado por ese temor cuando su papá decidió tener a las trillizas.

‒ ¡Tsubasa-nii!‒ gritaron las pequeñas cuando vieron finalmente al peli azul quien les regaló una bonita sonrisa 

Daiki entró en el hospital y se acercó a la enfermera en la recepción y pidió una cita con su médico de cabecera, Midorima para que le hiciera el chequeo y verificar si había o no un bebé.

Cuando pasó al consultorio del peliverde este lo veía con el ceño completamente fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

‒ Te dije que tuvieras cuidado y usaras un método anticonceptivo‒ le dijo molesto.

‒ Estábamos usando condones y las pastillas que me recomendaste, solamente un día olvidé tomar la dosis‒ murmuró sentándose frente a él‒ ¿No fue por eso o sí?

‒Muy probablemente eso fue‒ murmuró gruñendo levemente‒ ¿tienes idea de lo riesgoso que es tener un bebé a tu edad y con tu condición física actual?

‒Ni estoy tan viejo‒ se quejó Daiki ‒apenas voy a cumplir 36 años.

‒ Con tres embarazos de alto riesgo anteriores, un paro respiratorio y dos operaciones de emergencia por tu condición de doncel‒ le recordó su amigo revisando su expediente médico‒ vamos a hacerte el examen de sangre y una ecografía, si estás en cinta mataré a Taiga por irresponsable.

‒ Todos quieren matar a quien mantendrá a la familia cuando esto de positivo‒ se quejó levemente mientras se quitaba su suéter para que la enfermera tomara las muestras de sangre.

Una vez tomaron la muestra pasó a donde estaba la camilla con el ecógrafo donde le hicieron el estudio oyendo el gruñido bajo de Midorima.

‒ Gemelos… de nuevo‒ murmuró viendo fijamente a Daiki quien sonrió nervioso‒ no es gracioso, tendrás que tener reposo absoluto a partir de hoy, vendrás a chequeo dos veces al mes y si sientes el más mínimo dolor, vienes de inmediato a urgencias, nada de salir de viaje, nada de ir a partidos, nada de comer picantes, ácidos o demasiados dulces, tomaras vitaminas y el ácido fólico, sin sexo‒ le dijo pasándole el pañuelo para limpiarse el vientre.

‒ ¿De inmediato, inmediato?‒ preguntó sentándose en la camilla viendo el ceño fruncido de su amigo‒ está bien, hoy mismo hablaré con el director del equipo.

‒ Dile al idiota pelirrojo que ya se haga la maldita vasectomía, ya tienen un equipo entero de Básquet‒ le dijo dándole una receta con todas las indicaciones‒ lo más probable es que todos te llamen durante el transcurso del día.

‒ Akashi es un chismoso‒ murmuró con un puchero, levantándose cuidadoso‒ ¿podré al menos ir yo al supermercado?

‒ No, el piso es resbaloso y sabemos que pierdes el centro con la barriga‒ le recordó que en cada uno de sus embarazos tenía accidentes menores por la pérdida de centro de gravedad.

Daiki rodó sus ojos aunque comprendía las advertencias ajenas, si él llegaba a morir dejaría a seis hijos huérfanos y a Taiga sólo, criándolos, y aunque sabía que el pelirrojo podría no quería hacer nada tonto e innecesario para no llegar a sus bodas y a conocer a sus posibles nietos.

Una vez que salió del hospital fue al supermercado encontrándose con Kuroko y Murasakibara quienes traían a su pequeño peli celeste durmiendo en brazos de Murasakibara.

‒ Buenas Aomine-kun‒ murmuró Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa‒ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal los niños?

‒ Hola Tetsu, estoy… bien, ellos están con su papá en la casa‒ murmuró acercándose a ver al pequeñito dormilón.

‒ ¿Pasa algo Mine-chin?‒ preguntó el altote viéndolo unos segundos‒ pareces muy preocupado.

‒ Estoy embarazado‒ murmuró y Kuroko abrió ampliamente sus ojos, sabiendo perfectamente los riesgos de un embarazo en su amigo tras todos sus problemas de salud.

‒ Kagami-kun va a oírme‒ declaró molesto el pequeño peli celeste‒ que irresponsable de parte de ambos, ya tienen muchos pequeños y ellos aún dependen mucho de ti Aomine-kun.

‒ Lo sé, lo sé‒ murmuró tallando su cuello‒ estaré en reposo todo el embarazo y trataré de no ponerme demasiado exigente con los niños… sé que a los más pequeños les va a emocionar, pero Tsubasa estaba tan asustado…

‒ Comprendo a mi pequeño ahijado‒ dijo rápidamente Tetsuya‒ es muy riesgoso otro embarazo… ¿al menos será solo uno?

‒ Gemelos‒ susurró realmente bajito, oyendo el jadeo de ambos amigos.

‒ Kaga-chin tiene muy buena puntería‒ murmuró Atsushi causando el ceño fruncido en su pequeño esposo‒ perdón por solamente darte de uno en uno Tetsu-chin‒ murmuró entonces besando su cabeza haciéndolo sonrojar y olvidarse de la molestia por su comentario.

‒ Eso no es importante‒ murmuró tímidamente el pequeño viendo al moreno‒ ¿Ya fuiste con Midorima? ¿Ya compraste tus medicamentos?

‒ Vengo de allá mamá‒ bromeó levemente, pero tras la trágica muerte de sus padres cuando Tsubasa tenía apenas unos pocos meses, Kuroko se comenzó a comportar especialmente preocupado con él.

‒ Solamente quiero que vivas muchos años‒ le dijo suavemente tomando sus manos‒ se cuidadoso Aomine-kun, llámame si estás sólo y te duele algo o solamente no quieres estar sólo.

Daiki asintió levemente sabiendo que su mejor amigo siempre estaría ahí para él, menos mal que ambos vivían en Tokio para ese momento.

Se despidieron y Daiki compró todo su mandado volviendo a la casa donde se extrañándose ente lo silencioso que estaba todo, bajó las bolsas y se asomó en las habitaciones de sus niños viendo que no había nadie, asomándose entonces en su habitación viendo a sus pequeños durmiendo cómodamente sobre su papá quien también estaba roncando suavemente.

‒ Bebés‒ susurró sonriendo tomándoles una foto subiéndola a sus redes sociales, antes de irse a preparar la comida, haría pasta y ensalada para comer, pero fue cuidadoso de no hacer demasiados movimientos.

‒ ¿Cómo te fue?‒ preguntó Taiga abrazándolo suavemente acariciando su vientre con ternura.

‒Felicidades Taiga, tendremos otros gemelos‒ le dijo acomodándose contra él viéndolo a los ojos.

‒ Maldición‒ susurró no de mala manera, pero si estaba bastante preocupado por la salud de su pareja‒ ¿Qué te dijo Midorima?

‒ Que te va a matar en cuanto te vea, porque eres un irresponsable marido‒ murmuró riendo levemente‒ hablaré con el director y después hablaremos con los niños y sobre que ahora no podré cargarlos ni llevarlos y traerlos de la escuela.

‒ Los gemelos estarán llorando por días‒ se quejó levemente besando su cuello‒ creo que incluso Aoi es la más madura de todos nuestros hijos.

‒ Eso es porque es la consentida de Tetsu‒ dijo riendo levemente‒ Taiga… ¿Estás bien con esto?‒ preguntó tímido‒ ¿si quieres que tengamos a los bebés?, estoy en la novena semana…

‒ ¿Tú quieres abortar?‒ preguntó suavemente‒ sabes que siempre voy a apoyar tus decisiones mi amor, cualquiera que esta sea.

El moreno negó abrazándolo fuertemente sollozando levemente pues estaba aterrado, quería a esos bebés tanto como quería a sus otros cuatro hijos mayores, amaba su familia, amaba a su esposo, su trabajo, pero tenía tanto miedo de perderlo todo.

‒Tranquilo mi amor, te cuidaré y saldremos adelante juntos y vivirás los años suficientes para conocer a los nietos‒ murmuró suavemente.

En los consiguientes días hablaron con sus hijos y sus familiares cercanos, anunciando la venida de los nuevos bebés. Finalmente y con los días Daiki se fue acostumbrando a su aburrida rutina, preparaba el desayuno y despedía a los niños mientras Taiga los llevaba y después se iba a su entrenamiento, mientras él volvía a la cama a reposar mientras su ayudante de la casa limpiaba y preparaba la comida.

‒ Ya estoy harto‒ se quejó cuando tenía casi los seis meses mientras estaba recostado en la cama.

‒ Ya sabe que es por su bien Kagami-san‒ le dijo la muchacha mientras colgaba la ropa‒ además su esposo me correría si lo dejo andar caminando.

‒ Pero es tan aburrido estar solamente aquí descansando‒ murmuró cruzándose de brazos‒ Extraño salir al centro comercial, comprar por internet es muy aburrido‒ se quejó dejando su computadora a un lado.

‒ Pero ha escogido cosas muy bonitas para las niñas‒ dijo ella viendo las ropitas y la cunita.

Daiki estaba por discutirle cuando sintió un dolor fuerte en su vientre, jadeó adolorido y la chica inmediatamente llamó a Taiga y a una ambulancia, rápidamente se llevaron al moreno al hospital siendo recibido por Midorima quien lo llevó dentro de inmediato.

Cuando Taiga llegó nadie le decía nada pues nadie había salido a dar información, Tsubasa mantenía a sus hermanos calmados y entretenidos mientras esperaban noticias de su mamá, poco después llegaron Ryouta y Kai quien rápidamente fue a abrazar a su pequeño novio besando su cabeza.

‒ ¿Te han dicho algo de Daikicchi?‒ preguntó Ryouta acercándose al pelirrojo quien negó nervioso y ansioso moviendo su pierna muy rápido.

‒ No y ya tiene casi dos horas desde que llegó‒ dijo pasando por milésima vez su mano por su cabello cuando Midorima salió con rostro compungido, sintió que sus rodillas temblaban pero igual se paró acercándose.

‒ L-Lo siento Kagami, lo intentamos todo… pero… ninguno de los niños lo logró‒ murmuró tocando su hombro‒ Daiki está sedado… será mejor que tú le des la noticia.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como si fueran una cascada, los otros pensaron lo peor y Tsubasa rápidamente se levantó para ver qué había pasado, su tío Midorima fue quien le dio la noticia del fallecimiento de sus pequeñas hermanitas, su corazón se rompió y cubrió su boca mientras las lágrimas caían.

Daiki despertó varias horas más tarde, viendo a Taiga a su lado tomando su mano, quiso preguntar por sus pequeñas, pero el rostro triste de su esposo le reveló lo que había pasado con ellas. Decir que se culpaba era poco, bajo mucho de peso y una enorme depresión lo comenzó a consumir, pero ni su esposo ni sus hijos lo dejaron caer en ese pozo.

En la casa pusieron una foto de la ecografía junto a los abuelos en el altar, Tsubasa siempre les ponía flores blancas y rosas, Aoi siempre les ponía dos muñecas diferentes y los gemelos solían dejarles caramelos a sus hermanitas.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años de ese triste evento, se había retirado oficialmente y trabajaba desde casa como asesor para otros equipos, mientras Taiga había tomado su puesto como entrenador ahora que se había retirado como jugador.

Tsubasa había entrado a la universidad y decir que no lloraron era mentir, se sintieron muy tristes porque su pequeño se fuera de la casa pero también se sentían sumamente orgullosos de él por sus logros académicos y deportivos.

Los gemelos eran unos genios del básquet y la pequeña Aoi era una genio en lo académico, todo transcurría con mucha tranquilidad hasta que comenzó a sentirse extraño, hinchado sin razón, con muchas nauseas todo el tiempo y mucha acidez, pensando que tal vez sería algo de la edad fue al médico, recibiendo una noticia absolutamente inesperada, estaba embarazado de casi cuatro meses.

‒ ¿Qué estás qué?‒ preguntó Taiga cuando se lo contó aquella noche, mientras el mismo moreno aún no podía procesar bien aquella información.

‒ Embarazado… casi cuatro meses‒ contestó tocando su vientre‒ es un pequeño milagro… mi último milagro.

Decidieron solamente comentarlo con sus hijos y cada noche cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Kagami pedía a Dios por ese pequeño milagro.

Así, cinco meses después Daiki sonreía ampliamente ante el pequeño pelirrojo en sus brazos que lo veía fijamente mientras comía ávidamente su mamila. Taiga a su lado tomaba fotos y video para Tsubasa que estaba viviendo en Los Ángeles con su tío Himuro.

‒Eres nuestro pequeño bebé inesperado‒ murmuró Daiki sonriéndole, viendo como sus otros hijos veían embobados al pequeño bebé.

‒ Es muy bonito para ser un niño‒ se quejó la pequeña Aoi tocando su manita‒ quería una niña.

‒ Yo sé que si mi amor… pero ya tienes dos hermanitas‒ le recordó su papá y ella asintió sonriendo.

‒ Seguro que ellas también querían otra niña‒ dijo entonces causando la risa de los adultos y el ceño fruncido con los gemelos.

Así lentamente fueron pasando los meses hasta que el pequeño Iki cumplía un año, en medio de la celebración Tsubasa se acercó a sus papás dándoles una pequeña caja, la cual ambos abrieron extrañados, al ver el contenido Taiga se desmayó y Daiki suspiró tallando su frente.

‒ Sorpresa papás‒ murmuró entonces el chico apenado‒ serán abuelos en siete meses más.

‒ Otro bebé inesperado‒ susurró Dai a su hermano quien asintió mientras Aoi suspiraba cargando al pequeño Iki quien reía divertido pues él podía ver a sus hermanitas gemelas cuidando la pancita de su hermano mayor para que ese pequeño bebé también pudiese nacer así como él lo hizo.

Así dos angelitos se encargaron de que cada bebé inesperado que venía a la familia Kagami fuera bendecido y naciera sin mayores complicaciones, eso sí, siempre siendo una sorpresa.


End file.
